


Liam Booker Must Die

by LicensedtoWrite



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: A-hole Liam Booker, F/F, Karmy - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicensedtoWrite/pseuds/LicensedtoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Tucker Must Die but Liam is John, Karma is Kate, and Amy is John's brother (kind of). Really condensed version but definitely karmy.</p><p>"Karma Ashcroft is invisible. Not in the cool, superhero kind of way. In the “stands in front of a trash can too long and gets orange juice thrown at her because ‘they didn’t see her there’” kind of way. Right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam Booker Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> SOOoooo I have not seen this movie in awhile but I saw someone suggest this on Fakingitfanfiction.com and loved it soooo I went with it. Not sure how much it sticks to the film, but it mainly focuses on karmy. Not even sure if it's good at this point so comment and review pleazzzze. Aight, enjoy! Oh and Liam's a bit of a jerk here, it just worked better. But in the faking it reality he's a great guy so sorry Liam!

1\. Karma Ashcroft is invisible. Not in the cool, superhero kind of way. In the “stands in front of a trash can too long and gets orange juice thrown at her because ‘they didn’t see her there’” kind of way. Right.

The thing is, Karma hates being invisible. She’s a performer, a people person, a socializing savant. Honestly, it’s kind of her thing. The problem isn’t her personality, it’s her perpetual damnation of being the new girl. See, her parents own a business that may, or may not, sell a variety goods; of which, some may, or may not rhyme with barijuana. And every six months or so the coppers, as the Ashcrofts not-so-affectionately call them, start asking questions, and so they move. Pick up and go. Skedaddle. Karma hates it.

2\. Hester High is a big school. The kind of school that one sees in movies. It makes Karma sad-happy, is that where the word sappy comes from? Probably not. The point is, if she came here as a freshmen and had four whole years, she could rule this school. Become their benevolent homecoming queen and usher in a new era of prosperity. But Karma has six months, that’s not even enough to become a malevolent princess. But Karma is a relentless schemer, and when she sees a boy named Liam Booker, opportunity strikes. After all, the easiest way to become queen is to marry the king right? (Not like actual marry because they’re sixteen and she’s pretty sure that’s illegal). So when a group of girls approach Karma and tell her they need her help, and that she has to date Booker for it to work, well, her mom did say she had a good horoscope this month.

3\. Amy Raudenfeld is invisible. Karma knows because the only people that can see invisible people are other invisible people, it’s a fact. Karma sees her on the first day of her film and video class (for her future acting career obviously). Well, more like hears her actually. The teacher was playing a genre trivia pop quiz or something, Karma isn’t sure because she tunes out really easily and it’s a problem ok? But she randomly heard someone aggressively whispering,

“Documentary….Documentary…..Doc-u-ment-uh-reeeee idiots!”

“What?”

“Uh, what?”

“Um, were you just saying documentary, or am I actually going crazy?”

“Oh no, yeah, I mean yes, I was. It was the answer and no one was getting it…I just really like documentaries. I know it’s weird and boring, but I mean they’re educational and fun and oh god I’m rambling aren’t I? I do that a lot, just say AMY! Really loud and I’ll totally stop it’s just that I’m not really aware you kno-“

“AMY!”

4\. Amy Raudenfeld is, in fact, awesome, Karma decides.

It turns out there’s a lot of free time in film/video when the teacher tells the students to go “make a film,” and the students proceed to meander Hester halls unsupervised with expensive camera equipment. Yes, Karma does a lot of acting, but most of the time some kid with a napoleon complex is planning out camera angles and shot sequences and the best way to make a classroom look like a kitchen. And Amy mostly writes the scripts, which means the two girls get a lot of time to talk and sarcastically criticize Mr. Napoleon.  
After a month, Karma invites Amy to her house and Mrs.Ashcroft says their “Auras complement each other perfectly!” which Amy chuckles at, and then Mr.Ashcroft is offering some “very special brownies” and Karma is dragging Amy to her bedroom before this can get any worse.  
When Amy brings doughnuts to film on a Tuesday just for her and Karma, the friendship is official.

5\. Apparently Booker is a player. Karma kind of knew as much, but this isn’t about romance, it’s about being queen. So when they go on their first date and Karma catches Liam glancing at the waitress’ ass, she looks the other way. And when they have their first kiss two dates later and his hand wanders a tad too far down her backside, she just pulls away and tosses him a wink before escaping to the safety of her home. She doesn’t think too much about the ethics of all this.

6\. Amy Raudenfeld kisses her.

They’re having another slumber party, but at Amy’s place this time, and they’re attempting to make some s’mores bars. Neither of them are great chefs, but they do their best ok? Anyway, they’re messing around in the kitchen one second and the next moment Amy is giving her a weird look, and Karma’s asking,

“What?”

And then Amy is leaning in and they’re kissing, and Karma is kissing back and she doesn’t really know what’s going on but Amy’s hands are on her waist holding on tight and Karma doesn’t want her to stop. But she does stop, and she’s…choking?

“Amy, Amy! What’s wrong? I don’t understand.”

Amy is pointing at her neck and their lips and her purse and honestly, Karma isn’t the smart one of the two and she was never good at charades. She’s really starting to panic but then she finds the Epi-pen and stabs it in Amy’s thigh. Karma decides to give up peanuts for a greater cause.

7\. Karma doesn’t really know what to think about these feelings she’s having and she doesn’t really want to think about it so she goes with the classic Avoid and Distract technique. So when Amy waves at her in the hall she does a 180, and when Liam is waving at her on the other side, she walks up and kisses him. She hears some gasps and some ooo’s and she thinks it’s as good a coronation as any. The girls that Liam pissed off are happy the plan is working, and it seems everything is coming together, and when Karma goes to bed crying that night, she pretends that she doesn’t know why.

8\. The Booker girls tell Karma it’s time to complete the plan, to break-up with him. She had never really planned to follow through on that promise if we’re being completely honest, nobody remembers the King’s flings. She was just going to use all the backlog of knowledge they had on Booker to climb into his nest and then ride it out. That was the real plan. So when Karma walks up to Liam and tells him she’s ending things, they’re both surprised.

9\. Amy is a little PO’d. At first, she felt like a total a-hole because she randomly kissed a girl she’d known for two months, and she didn’t even know if she was gay. But Karma wouldn’t even look at her. She figured she was too busy looking at Liam Booker and kissing Liam Booker and making out with Liam Booker and she just really hates Liam Booker ok! So yeah, she’s a little angry, because yeah, she messed up, but Karma didn’t even give her a chance. She stabbed her with an Epi-pen, got her mom and pretty much ran out of the house. She assumes that’s the end of things until Karma comes up to her in film one day.

“Hey.”  
  
“Karma? Hi. Where have yo-“

Before Amy can finish her question (which, rude), Karma is pulling her by the arm and leading her to a…broom closet? Okay, unexpected, but at least they’re going to talk right?

Nope. No, what they are doing is definitely not talking, nope. And when Karma moans and  
Amy puts her hands in her hair to pull her impossibly closer, Amy thinks she’s okay with that for now.

10\. Amy and Karma are half naked at the Ashcroft house two months later, and getting close to full on naked, when Mrs. Ashcroft burst through the door with a plate of special brownies yelling,

“They legalized it, they legalized pot! I can’t beli-“

And it was at that exact moment in time when Mrs. Ashcroft realized what was going on and promptly placed the special brownies on the chest of drawers and exited the room.

“Well, that’s a bit awkward.”

“Uggggh, mooooom. Wait, did she, wait what.”

“Huh?”

“Texas legalized marijuana? Seriously! Oh my god, Amy. Amy that means I can stay.”

“Wait, you, wait what. Whoa.”

“I know!”

11\. Karma realizes nobody knows her name at Hester, and she’s okay with that, because that nobody is Amy Raudenfeld, and she loves her.


End file.
